Surprises
by airy8
Summary: Pure fluff, not much storyline, just a bit of smut! My first story so go easy on me guys.


Alex Cabot snaked a hand out from under the comforter to halt the incessant beeping of her alarm clock, at the same time keeping her other arm wrapped firmly around the warm body pressed into hers. She stroked a finger lazily down her companions back, noting the shiver that passed through the body.

_Ah, she's awake_.

Alex swung a leg over the neighbouring set and leant up on one arm. Hovering over her lover she slowly started kissing across the smooth shoulder blades, taking delight in the contented sigh that was emitted.

"Don't start what you can't finish" came the amused voice from underneath her.

"Who said I don't plan on finishing it?" replied Alex, running her tongue down the smooth olive back.

"You can't finish it baby, you have to go to work."

"What if I'm quick?" Alex challenged

"What if I'm not?" came the still amused response. Alex sighed, she was horny as hell and knew she was very limited on time before a certain SVU Detective turned up on her doorstep to give her a ride to work.

As if reading her mind the lithe brunette underneath her turned over and then deftly flipped them so that she was hovering over Alex.

"Morning beautiful" she whispered.

"Morning baby" Alex replied as she lifted her head to catch the object of her affections lips with her own. Olivia Benson had been catapulted into her life three months ago when Alex had started working for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. They had hit it off immediately. In fact, that was an understatement, the immediate intensity of the physical attraction had slightly alarmed Alex but that was nothing compared to the instantaneous connection they'd discovered once they'd started talking. The work related screaming matches that they were becoming notorious for were doing nothing to quell their growing personal involvement. They'd shared four intimate dinners, each ending with the Detective being called away to work, policing the city was apparently a time consuming profession.

Last night had been the first night they'd been out that Olivia hadn't been on call. They'd met straight from work, in a small Italian restaurant in the village. They'd managed to get through one drink and a starter before Olivia called for the cheque, grabbed Alex by the hand and led her outside. Alex had quite happily let Olivia lead her to her car and seated herself in the passenger side, sliding her hand onto the Detective's thigh when she'd settled in the driver's seat.

"Alex" Olivia had choked out, "if you don't move your hand we will crash."

Alex smirked and moved her hand back into her own lap. The rest of the journey passed by in silence, it wasn't until they'd exited the elevator on the 10th floor and stumbled into Alex's apartment that either of them spoke.

"I want you" Alex breathed as she pushed Olivia back against her front door and pressed her body up against her.

"God" breathed the brunette, "I want you too, you're all I've been able to think about for the last three months."

Alex couldn't hold back any longer, she closed the tiny space between them and attacked Olivia's lips with her own. What followed could only be described as the best sex of Alex's life, and she sure as hell would never look at her dining room table the same way ever again.

Alex was brought out of her musing s by the voice coming from above her.

"You ok sweetie?" Olivia asked, looking slightly worried.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm more than ok" Alex grinned, "I was just thinking about last night."

Olivia smiled at her and slowly slid one leg in between Alex's and pushed upwards. Alex gasped at the contact and at the slick heat she felt coat her thigh as Olivia began to rock backwards and forwards. Alex reached around behind the detective and grabbed her ass, pulling her in as close as possible. Olivia let out a moan that set Alex's blood on fire.

"How long?" Olivia gasped. Alex looked at her quizzically through her haze of intense arousal.

"How long until you have to get up?" she clarified. In her horny state Alex had forgotten that she was being picked up by Elliott, her own car being in the shop. She looked over at the clock.

"About 5 minutes ago" she said regretfully. Olivia grinned down at her and started moving her hips.

_Oh fuck _thought Alex, _this woman is gonna kill me._

Olivia rocked up into Alex and let out a moan as she slid against Alex's thigh, it was all Alex could do to stop herself from coming right there and then. She pulled the detective closer to her and decided to enjoy the ride, there was no way she was going anywhere until she'd experienced exactly what those gorgeous hips of the woman currently rocking above her could do.

"Oh god" moaned Olivia, "Al I'm not gonna last"

"Fuck" breathed out Alex as she looked up into chocolate brown eyes, "the things you're doing with your hips, neither am I."

"Come with me baby" Olivia whispered as she started rocking faster. Alex felt the familiar tightening in her stomach as she gripped Olivia's back. She was pretty certain there'd be finger nail marks left behind but the detective didn't seem to be complaining. On the contrary, she was rocking a steadily increasing rhythm against Alex's thigh that had Alex going insane, and judging by the look on Olivia's face she was as close to coming as Alex's was. With two more thrusts of Olivia's hips Alex's body was starting to tense up. Alex felt Olivia's body do the same and the sight of the brunette's eyes rolling back in her head and waves of orgasm begin to crash over her as she thrust against Alex was enough to fling Alex off the edge and careening down the hill of her very own almighty orgasm.

As the last waves receded Alex felt Olivia slump on top of her.

"Good god" she groaned, "you are absolutely incredible". Olivia lifted her head off Alex's shoulder and smiled, "I was gonna say the same about you" she whispered as she leant down to kiss Alex. Alex hummed happily into the kiss, which turned into a groan of frustration as she heard her buzzer go.

"Shit" she muttered, "that'll be Elliott"

Olivia pushed herself up off Alex. "Its ok, you go and hop in the shower and I'll go and stick some coffee on and let Elliott in" she said.

"Are you sure?" Asked Alex, "there are more subtle ways of telling him about us you know" she smiled, "plus it is your day off, you could just stay in bed, relax a bit. And I love the thought of you being naked in my bed, even if I cant be here."

Olivia smiled down at her. "Yes I'm sure" she whispered, "Elliott needs to know and I don't wanna hide. And with regards to being naked in your bed, I do much prefer it when you're here but I think I may just take you up on your offer of staying for a while."

Alex kissed Olivia as she climbed out of bed. "Thanks" she said as she disappeared off into the bathroom.

_Well_ thought Olivia, _this is one way to come out to my partner I suppose._

As she watched Alex's retreating form Olivia grabbed a pair of shorts off the chair next to Alex's closet and pulled them on. Grabbing a gray Harvard hoodie she exited the bedroom and pressed the buzzer to open the downstairs door.

"Thanks" came the detached voice of Elliott Stabler.

Two minutes later there was a knock on Alex's front door. Olivia hesitated before flinging it open to reveal the very confused face of her partner.

"Liv?" he asked questioningly, "I thought it was your day off?"

"It is" she replied.

"Then why are you here to pick Cabot up as well?" Elliott asked, at the same time as he appeared to realise what Olivia was wearing. "Err, you look like you just got out of bed" he stammered.

"That's because I have" grinned Olivia, pulling Elliott inside the apartment. She shoved him in the direction of a stool at the breakfast bar and headed over to the coffee machine, flicking it on.

"So?" he began, "you and Cabot huh?"

Olivia leant up against the workbench and eyed her partner, his neutral tone hard to read.

"Yeah" she replied.

"I wondered why you've been humming the last few weeks, you've seemed happier, I thought there must be a new guy."

"Does it bother you?" asked Liv, "the fact that it's a woman?"

"Are you happy?" he asked, answering her question with one of his own.

"Yeah, I really really am El" replied Olivia

"Well then no" Elliott grinned, "It does not bother me at all, I just want you to be happy. Although if she hurts you I will kill her and bury her body in Central Park."

"Don't worry Detective, I have absolutely no intention of hurting her" said Alex, exiting the bedroom in one of her tailored, expensive looking suits. It was a pant suit today, as much as Olivia loved Alex in skirts, there was something about her pant suits that drove the Detective to distraction.

"Well that's good to hear Counsellor. Good morning by the way" he smiled.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as she poured three cups of coffee. Her partner was her best friend and she desperately wanted his approval.

"Sorry I'm running a bit late" Alex directed at Elliott, "do I have time to throw a cup of coffee down my neck or do you need to get to the precinct?"

"No, I don't need to be anywhere" Elliott answered.

"Great" replied Alex. She walked into the kitchen and up behind Olivia, curling an arm around her waist and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Is one of those mine?" she asked, pointing to the cups of coffee.

"Yep" replied Olivia, handing a cup to her, "And give that one to Elliott" she said, pushing another mug in Alex's direction. Alex handed the mug to the Detective who just smirked at her. Alex winked and turned back to the brunette currently tipping alarming quantities of sugar into her coffee.

"So, aside from going back to bed, what else have you got planned for today?" Alex asked the brunette detective

"Absolutely nothing" replied Olivia, "I intend on sleeping, watching TV and maybe reading a little."

Elliott made a choking sound on his coffee

"You're going to spend the day doing nothing?" he asked incredulously, "you never spend the day relaxing, you don't even know how to!"

Alex chuckled and Olivia threw a dish cloth at his head.

"Well maybe its about time I learnt" she responded.

"Wow, what have you done to my partner Counsellor?" asked Elliott.

At the blush that coloured both women's faces he hastily added "Actually don't answer that."

Olivia flashed a grin at Alex that made the blonde's knees go weak. She started mentally running through the things she had to do today, wondering if she could palm her work off on someone else, call in sick, shove Elliott out the door and spend the morning fucking Olivia up against the kitchen counter she was currently leaning against. She shook her head to clear the fog of arousal.

"Right, Elliott, we should get going" she said rather hurriedly, afraid that if she spent much longer in the apartment she'd lose all self control. She leant over and quickly kissed Olivia.

"Will I see you tonight?" she purred into her ear. She felt Liv's sharp intake of breath.

"Damn right you will Counsellor" Olivia replied.

"Great, see you later". She quickly kissed Olivia again and started shrugging on her coat.

"Bye partner" said Elliott, helping Alex ease and arm through a coat sleeve.

"Bye El" Liv replied, returning his wink. She watched them leave and then headed back to the bedroom. Another couple of hours sleep, wrapped around the attorney's pillow sounded like an excellent idea.

Alex hit the down button for the elevator, she could feel Elliott staring at her and a small smile pulled at her lips.

"Spit it out Detective" she said.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure where to start" came Elliott's amused response.

"I meant what I said in there Elliott, I wont hurt her, I'm crazy about her" Alex said sincerely. Elliott regarded her for a second before speaking.

"I believe you Alex, and I think she feels the same about you". He watched the smile plaster itself on the blonde's face.

"She does?"

Elliott laughed at Alex's eagerness, he had never seen this more relaxed side of their A.D.A. and he liked it. He liked the smile she put on his partner's face even more.

The lift pinged and the door started to slide open, before either one of them could step inside Alex's apartment door opened and Liv flung herself out.

"Wait" she yelled down the corridor, give me five minutes to throw myself in the shower, I'm coming with you, Cap just called, we have a case. Munch and Fin are at the crime scene but he needs us back at the station."

Alex and Elliott headed back inside as Olivia jumped in the shower. Under normal circumstances she would have just thrown on some clothes, had it not been for the fact that she still smelt like she'd been up all night having wild sex with an incredibly hot woman. This thought made her smile to herself, every thought about Alex made her smile to herself.

_God Benson _she thought, _man up a bit, this woman is making you soft. _It took her all of the next second to decide that she really didn't mind.

The next day found Alex strolling into the squad room just before lunchtime. Her plans to see Olivia the night before had been put on hold due to the case the Detectives pulled yesterday morning. It was grisly, involving a child sex ring, and Alex could tell just by Olivia's posture that it was getting to her. She perched on the edge of the older woman's desk.

"Have you got a second?".

"Yeah of course".

Alex steered her into the nearest interview room, away from prying eyes. She didn't know why but she was feeling incredibly needy and wanted Olivia alone for at least a couple of minutes before she had to go back to work.

The minute Liv closed the door behind them Alex had her enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked her.

"Yeah" replied Alex, somewhat hesitantly.

"Considering you're a lawyer, you suck at lying Al".

Alex laughed. She didn't even know why she had brought Olivia in here, she just felt the overwhelming urge to be close to her but worried that she was on her own in that need.

"Alex you're starting to freak me out" Olivia said, "Am I about to lose you here, have you changed your mind about us? I mean, I know we haven't actually had the whole 'are we officially together' talk but I kinda thought we were on the same page and you felt the same way but if you don't can you please tell me now…"

Olivia was unable to finish her sentence as Alex attacked her lips with her own. She pushed the Detective back against the door and sought entrance to her mouth with her tongue which Olivia resisted. She put her hands on Alex's shoulders, forcing her back slightly.

"Baby, this is most likely the one and only time that I will stop you from kissing me like that but for the sake of my sanity I really need to have this conversation with you using words, talk to me."

"I'm scared" Alex whispered

"Of what?" Olivia asked

"A lot of things."

Before Olivia could probe Alex any further the door behind them opened and Munch entered.

"Sorry" he said, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No" replied Alex, "We were just going."

As they exited the interview room Huang spotted them.

"I need to talk to you about the Halsall case" he directed at Olivia. She nodded and then turned to Alex, before she could say anything Alex spoke.

"Go" she said, "We can talk later".

"Ok" said Olivia. The pained look on her face almost broke Alex's heart. She was pretty certain that the older woman was leaving thinking the blonde was going to break up with her. Alex wanted to shout out exactly how she felt but it would have to wait, an announcement in front of the entire building wasn't high on her list of things to do that day.

"Do me a favour, call me as soon as you're done with George."

Olivia nodded at her and turned to go. George waved to Alex as they disappeared into an interview room. Alex watched the door close and sighed, it was gonna be a long couple of hours waiting for her phone to ring.

Almost 3 hours later, as Alex was actually debating on just calling Olivia herself, there was a knock on her office door. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and called out to whoever it was to come in. She really wasn't in the mood for visitors. She changed her mind however when her door swung open to reveal the tall, brunette detective she had been obsessing about for the past few hours.

Alex got up and crossed the room, pulling Olivia inside as she closed the door behind her. Without giving Olivia a chance to speak she blurted out the words she had been planning on trying to put a little more elegantly.

"I love you."

Liv gaped at her slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you" Alex repeated, "I am so fucking in love with you that I cant see straight. The reason I dragged you into the interview room earlier wasn't to break up with you, it was because I couldn't physically stand to be away from you any longer and just wanted at least a couple of minutes alone with you. I just didn't know quite how to articulate myself at the time, and I was also worried that if I told you, I'd scare you off, that it'd all be too quick for you. That's what I meant when I said I was scared."

"So, you're not gonna tell me that it was fun while it lasted but you're not ready to settle down, all that kinda crap?" Olivia asked.

"Oh god no" Alex replied, gathering the detective into her arms, "that is the last thing that I was going to say. I want you, physically and mentally, and I want to be with you. There is absolutely nothing casual about this for me."

Olivia seemed to sag against her. "Thank god" she said, "I've spent the last three hours thinking I'd got this all wrong, that I was the only one feeling like this."

Alex pulled back slightly and looked at her questioningly, "How do you feel?" she asked.

Olivia grinned shyly, "Like I've never felt before" she said softly. She buried her head in Alex's shoulder and continued. "I didn't think it was possible for anyone to make me feel the way you do, emotionally or physically. I fell in lust with you the minute I saw you and I fell in love with you the moment you spoke to me. I wouldn't have freaked out earlier if you'd said you just wanted a couple of minutes alone with me because I felt the same, I don't like being away from you, it makes me feel.." Olivia hesitated. "Hollow" she finished.

"Yeah me too" Alex said. "The three hours you were with George were torturous, I knew you were thinking the worst, I wrote out about fifty text messages to you but decided I needed to speak to you in person."

"So we're good?" Olivia asked

Alex smiled and nodded, "We're great".

"Well that's the best news I've heard all day" Olivia said as she pressed her lips to Alex's. The kiss was tender, both them trying to pour their depth of emotion into it. Olivia was the first to pull away.

"Am I gonna see you tonight?" she asked.

"You bet your ass you are" Alex replied, kissing her again. The kiss deepened, Olivia pushing Alex back slightly until she hit the edge of her desk. Alex lifted herself up and pulled Olivia between her legs. The detective's mouth started to work its way along Alex's jaw line and she moaned loudly. Olivia shushed her, reminding Alex that they were in her office, separated from the rest of Manhattan's DA's staff by only a door. Alex tried to control the rising heat but was struggling. She used the last vestiges of her self control to grab Olivia's wrist as the hand started to work its way up her skirt.

"I don't think this is such a good idea" Alex said regretfully, "There isn't a chance in hell I'll be able to stay quiet, you feel far too good and I cant control myself around you."

"You're doing a pretty good job of controlling yourself now counsellor" Olivia replied, her hand still resting half way up Alex's thigh. She could feel Olivia's thumb rubbing softly across the material of her stockings and it was driving her wild.

"Liv please" Alex choked out.

"Sorry" Olivia said, pulling her hand out from under Alex's skirt smirking, "I just seem to lose all self control where you're concerned."

It took Alex all of half a second to change her mind. "Me too" she said pulling Olivia back to her. The brunette moaned into her mouth as Alex kissed her hard. She slid her tongue into Olivia's mouth, the kiss quickly becoming hot and wet, both of them duelling for control. Olivia's hand quickly found its way back up Alex's skirt again, although not nearly high enough for Alex's liking. She pushed herself forward, desperately trying to gain more contact. She could feel Olivia's fingers dancing around the edge of her lace panties but never quite venturing inside.

She whimpered into the kiss as the Detective swiped her tongue across her bottom lip at the same time as she drew two fingers through Alex's soaking wet folds.

_Well there goes another pair of underwear _she thought. She'd lost count of the number she'd ruined in the months since meeting Olivia, if she wasn't getting wet just from being in the woman's presence she was getting soaking from thinking about exactly what she'd like to be doing to her.

God Olivia's fingers were driving her crazy, they'd completely pushed aside the lace of her underwear and were running leisurely up and down her, never quite hitting the spot where Alex was desperate for them to be.

"Oh god please" she almost sobbed as Olivia dipped her fingers inside her and pulled out just as quickly.

"Tell me what you want baby" Olivia throatily husked down her ear. The lust in her voice drove Alex almost to the edge and she pushed herself forward, trying to push Olivia's fingers fully inside her.

"I need you inside me" she gasped out, "I'm so fucking close and I need you to fuck me, hard."

She felt Olivia's entire body twitch and she groaned loudly at her words. Alex had never been one for vocalising her desires when it came to sex but this woman seemed to push all her usual behaviour out the window. She found herself desperate to tell Olivia exactly what she wanted, exactly what she needed, Liv's reactions to it were turning her on beyond belief.

"Fuck me baby" she moaned into the Detective's ear, "please. I need you to make me come, you make me come so hard."

Olivia groaned loudly and pushed two fingers into Alex. Alex's entire body spasmed at the contact and through her haze of arousal she noticed Liv undoing her own belt with her left hand. She pushed back slightly and noted the need in her girlfriend's face, Olivia was just as close as she was and desperate for contact.

With her left hand she grabbed hold of Olivia's wrist, the wrist attached to the hand which currently had two fingers buried inside her. She held the wrist tight, grinding down onto Olivia's fingers, fucking herself on those oh so talented digits. With her right hand she moved Olivia's hand away from her belt, which was now undone along with all the buttons on her jeans.

"Baby please" Liv begged, "I need…"

"I know baby" Alex whispered seductively as she slid her own hand inside the brunette's underwear.

"Fuck" Alex moaned loudly, "You're soaking."

"That's what you do to me" Olivia moaned, "When I can feel how wet you are, how much you want me, how ready you are for me, and when you tell me what you want me to do to you, nothing and no one has ever turned me on as much as you do, you drive me crazy. The other night with you, I've never come so hard in my entire life, sometimes I think I could come without you even touching me."

Those words were Alex's undoing, she tightened her hold on Olivia's wrist and pushed herself down as hard as she could onto her hand, the palm of said hand slipping over her clit as her fingers slid in and out. It took all of ten seconds before Alex's body was racked with the waves of an immense orgasm. As the aftershocks subsided she became aware of her hand still buried in Olivia's underwear. She flexed out two fingers and pushed them roughly into her girlfriend.

"Oh god" Liv moaned as she pushed herself up and then roughly back down onto Alex's fingers. Alex shifted her hand and pushed a third finger inside. Olivia groaned.

"Is this ok?" she asked, slightly worried she might be hurting the brunette.

"Please don't stop" was all the Detective managed to choke out. God, Alex thought she could spend the rest of her life listening to Olivia on the verge or orgasm, begging her not to stop.

"Al please"

Alex slid off the edge of her desk so that she could wrap her free arm around Olivia's waist and hold her up. Her other hand increased its speed, pumping in and out until she felt Liv bury her head in her chest, trying desperately to muffle her cries as her body shook with the force of her orgasm. Olivia slumped against her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you" Alex whispered in Olivia's ear.

"I'd be more than happy with that" she husked. She leant back and whimpered as Alex pulled her fingers out of her. Alex brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean, bending down to capture Olivia's lips with her own. The brunette moaned, the taste of herself on the blonde made her head swim.

Alex broke the kiss and straightened her skirt out, Olivia took the cue and fastened her jeans and her belt, smirking at Alex the entire time.

"And what exactly do you find so amusing?" Alex asked her.

"Well I was just thinking, it didn't take you long to change your mind, am I gonna be able to persuade you to let me fuck you on your desk that easily all the time?"

Alex laughed and pulled Olivia close to her.

"I don't think I will ever be able to resist you and to be honest, I really don't want to" she whispered. Olivia leaned forward and kissed her, sweet, tender and full of love. Alex cupped Liv's face in both hands and look at her.

"I am so in love with you" she whispered as she leant down to capture soft sweet lips in her own again. They were rudely interrupted by a sharp knock on the door and the sound of it swinging open. Olivia jumped back instinctively.

"Shit, sorry" came the voice of Elliott Stabler.

"Its ok Elliott" said Alex, "Come on in."

"Hey El" said Olivia, colouring slightly from embarrassment.

"Hey partner" Elliott replied, smirking. "You know" he continued, "You may wanna start locking that door Alex, either that or find a quicker and more effective way of getting rid of the Just Fucked look."

"Oh dear god" groaned Alex, "Is it that obvious".

Elliott laughed out loud. "Yeah guys it is, sorry. Am I ok sitting down on the sofa or do I need to wipe it down first."

Olivia snorted. "No you're fine El, just don't perch on the desk."

"Ooh desk sex" said Elliott, "Good choice".

Alex groaned into her hand. "Alright" she said, "If the conversation could become a little less personal and revealing that would be lovely."

Olivia chuckled.

"Did you need me for something Elliott" Alex diverted the conversation.

"No" Elliott smiled, "I was just looking for my missing partner, I had a feeling she might be here".

Olivia blushed. "I'd better go baby"

"I'll see you tonight." Said Alex kissing the Detective deeply and pulling away.

"Yeah, I'll see you tonight" replied Olivia.

Olivia could see Elliott smirking as she walked beside him down the corridor.

"What?" she asked

"Oh nothing" he replied, "I just didn't ever expect to find you and Cabot in a post coital state in her office in the middle of the day."

Olivia laughed and turned to her partner.

"She told me she loves me El".

"Wow" he breathed, "what did you say?"

"I told her the truth" Olivia replied, "that I fell in love with her the moment I met her."

Elliott grinned and put an arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Something tells me that our delightful A.D.A. is going to be a permanent fixture in the life of Olivia Benson."

"Damn well better believe it" Liv grinned.

**THE END**


End file.
